


I Only Know Him In The Dark, Part 2

by melanie1982



Category: Sarah Williams of the Labyrinth, spike - Fandom
Genre: F/M, SQUICK WARNING, Sex, blood-drinking during oral sex, borrowedlyrics, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PLEASE READ THE WARNING TAGS BEFORE YOU PROCEED! Thank you :) </p><p>This part takes more of a song-fic format.</p><p>Lyrics are from JoJo's 'In The Dark' (if you haven't heard that song, youtube it ASAP.)</p><p>I DID NOT WRITE THESE AMAZING LYRICS. I don't own the characters, either, and I make no money from my made-up stories.</p><p>Lyrics appear in asterisks, to avoid anyone thinking their awesomeness is my own creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Know Him In The Dark, Part 2

*This ain't the first or last time  
We'll meet up this late at night  
To let our fates intertwine* 

Sarah had taken Spike up on his offer. She'd learned a lot from him in the past three months - things about herself, about the path (Spike had a Wiccan friend), and about sex.

Oh, did Spike know a lot about sex.

*Casually I'd rather be  
Detached from all tragedy  
This don't need to be defined*

It wasn't meant to mean anything. Great sex, thanks for the blood, and a little conversation; so why did she feel she was betraying not only Jareth, but Spike and herself, too?

*And I know that it's wrong  
I do, I do  
Baby keep holding on  
I do, I do  
Yeah I know that it's wrong  
I do  
When the sun comes up I'll be gone* 

Spike felt something he hadn't felt since Buffy had damned him to hell and cast him out of her life. She wasn't the Slayer, and, for fuck's sake, he was no Jareth - but they sort of.. fit together. She had some of the Slayer fire, but there was more introspection, more thoughtfulness. She'd even begun saving her blood for him, freezing it for him to eat at his leisure. "Take-away," he called it. It wasn't as good as the fresh stuff, but then, that was true of all foods, wasn't it? He wondered why she never asked him to stay. Was it simply because she knew he couldn't? Didn't she want him to? 

*I only know him in the dark I only know him in the dark* 

Sarah wasn't supposed to feel anything beyond friendship and a mechanical sort of pleasure. This was about learning; it was the dress rehearsal for the main event.. 

*Try to stay desensitized  
Keep my feelings out of mind  
My body won't be denied  
Never took this road before  
Love was always out the court  
Of anyone I've been with before* 

Spike cursed himself for taking her innocence. For weeks they had pushed the boundaries, hovering at the point of no return. He could have stopped right before the final barrier was breached; a stronger man, a nobler creature, probably would have - but she had clung to him, her fervent pleas causing passion to bubble over, scalding them both. Sarah wanted to be taken, that night, and every night since - but was it him in her mind, or was it Jareth? 

*And I know that it's wrong  
I do, I do  
Baby keep holding on  
I do  
Yeah I know that it's wrong  
I do  
When the sun comes up I'll be gone

I only know him in the dark.. *

It was a dangerous game, in which both of them could lose. And Jareth! Gods, Jareth would be furious if he thought for one second that Spike felt.. that he felt..

Sarah hated herself, blamed it on hormones, on curiosity, on youth. Each flimsy excuse snapped in the brittle reality of day, when she had hours and hours to go over it in her mind before Spike returned. They agreed to see less of each other, and Sarah wondered what Spike did on those nights, whether he visited another, or several or - 

*The shadows across your face  
Your lips a familiar taste  
Stay focused I try  
Can't get you out of my mind*

Who was he kidding? He could see now why Jareth was enamored with this mortal woman-child. She loved poetry. POETRY, his biggest kink after blood and pain. How could he not love her? 

The moment the word left his cold, dark heart and entered his consciousness, he knew:

They were both thoroughly and eternally buggered.

*I want more than what this is  
Whatever we're calling this  
The truth just breaks my heart

I only know him in the dark*

Spike had stayed away for three days. Sarah was ill; the pains would not abate, even when her flow began. If anything, they seemed to worsen.

When he found her, he was wet with the rain. As he shook the droplets onto her carpet and ran a towel over his head, his hair tufted out like feathers. 

Like an owl.

Sarah was bawling, babbling nonsense in her delirium.

"What's all this, then, Champion?" Champion, or Champ, had become his pet names for her - in recognition of her having defeated Jareth's labyrinth.

"Spike," she sobbed, "I can't take the pain.."

He immediately thought of Jareth. "You need him. I've.. I've taught you well enough; it's time to - "

She was about to say something, Spike knew. He felt it in his bones, spreading like a cancer. He was going to lose her.

"Is that what you want? Is that why you think I've been so sick? For him?"

Spike blinked. "Isn't it?"

Sarah took in a deep breath, taking advantage of the lull. "I need you to feed from me, to take this blood. My blood. My pain."

Spike fell to his knees, cradling her and easing her body onto the bed. "I am your slave."

He set about relieving the ache, taking from her with his mouth what her body could not handle. Her flow had grown in response to his need, like a mother's milk increasing with the demands of her child.

"Spike.." Sarah's head lolled against the pillow. She wondered if she was dying, and, if so, how it was that she had never felt more alive. 

He brought her to the brink, lapping at her clit in between taking deep draughts of her essence. She tumbled over into the freefall of ecstasy, calling his name three times, cock-crows of denial against the one she had pledged herself to in her heart.

Sated, Spike moved to be beside her, not bothering to clean himself up or disguise his delight in her. 

"Spike.. I don't understand what's going on. I thought I knew what I wanted, but lately, I - "

He spoke in a rush. "So you've felt it too, then - the.. change."

She wanted to say it first, as did Spike. The lights flickered, and the house seemed to shake. As the window blew inward, Sarah stifled a cry.

The outline was unmistakable. Sarah's room now smelled of the night, of far-off dreams, and of unabashed predatory desire.

The lovers froze, words of declaration dying upon their lips.

There was an arched brow, followed by a smile. At last, the words she had both wished for and dreaded for so long. 

"Hello, Sarah."

\- end 

Or is it?


End file.
